The purpose of the proposed studies is to develop the ability to design individualized treatment regimens for patients with acute myelocytic leukemia (AML). To this end data regarding the clinical characteristics of AML patients is being collected so that the ability of patients to survive intensive remission induction therapy can be estimated. Previously untreated patients are being treated with the standard cooperative group protocols while relapsed patients are being uniformly treated on common protocols. Pretherapy in vitro leukemic cell drug sensitivity studies and all cycle studies will be carried out to assess the usefulness of assays which would be potentially useful for predicting response. Similarly serial bone marrow examinations during therapy and measurements of plasma drug levels achieved during therapy will be carried out to facilitate development of the means to make an early assessment of response to therapy while therapy is being administered.